Setetes Darah
by Blissaster
Summary: Siapa sangka setetes darah bisa membuat gempar Suna dan konoha? "Darah! Gaara BERDARAH!" "Gaara! Jangan mati!"


**WARNING: OOC-ness, lebay-ness, plotless humor, not meant to be yaoi.**

--

Suna, Kantor Kazekage…

Gaara sedang duduk di kursinya, ditemani dua kakaknya, mengerjaka tugas Kazekage-nya seperti biasa, ketika…

'Srat!' tanpa sengaja, jari Gaara tersayat oleh pinggir kertas.

Gaara berkedip beberapa kali. Merasakan adanya rasa perih yang tidak biasa di jarinya, dia memperhatikan jari tersebut, dan menyadari ada cairan kental berwarna merah mengalir di sana. Gaara berkedip beberapa kali, sebelum otaknya mencerna sepenuhnya apa sebenarnya cairan merah itu…

"… Darah…" bisik Gaara lebih pada dirinya sendiri, menatap takjub sedikit cairan merah yang keluar dari jari telunjuknya.

"'Darah'??" ulang Temari dan Kankurou bersamaan. Kepala mereka tersentak ke arah adik bungsu mereka. Otomatis, mata mereka mengikuti ke mana mata Gaara terpaku. Dan melihat…

"DARAH!!?" teriak keduanya bersamaan, panik.

Kedua tangan di kepala, Temari berjalan mondar-mandir, "Darah?? Darah!? Darah!!? _Gaara _**berdarah**!!?" Temari histeris, "Tenangkan dirmu, Temari. Tidak ada gunanya panik," Temari menaruh tangan kanannya di dada kirinya, menarik nafas panjang, berusaha untuk menenangkan diri. Hening. "GAARA BERDARAH!!!" teriaknya dalam kepanikan yang sma – kalau tidak _lebih _dari—yang sebelumnya.

Sementara itu Kankurou..

"GAARA! JANGAN MATI!!!" teriak Kankurou, mengguncang bahu adik kecilnya, air mata mengalir deras dari pipinya.

Dan aara…

Dia masih terpesona memperhatikan darah di jarinya. Dan entah bagaimana, bisa tidak menyadari kehebohan Temari ("DARAH~~~!!!") atau Kankurou ("BERTAHANLAH!!")

Beberapa waktu kemudian…

Kankurou yang mulai bisa mengontrol dirinya –_akhirnya_—sadar kalau dia harus _membalut _luka Gaara, menghentikan _pendarahannya_.

"Tenang, Kankurou… Tenang…" Kankurou menggumam pada dirinya sendiri, sebuntal perban di tangannya yang kini gemetaran, "Nyawa Gaara bergantung padamu. Kau jarus membalut lukanya sebelum lukanya terinfeksi atau Gaara kehabisan darah…" Kankurou membeku di tempat, matanya melebar seolah terhipnotis, "… Darah… Kehabisan darah… GAARA!! JANGAN MATI!!!" Kankurou menjadi histeris, lagi.

"Bodoh! Sini biar aku yang lakukan!!" Temari menendang adiknya, mengambil secara paksa perban dari tangan Kankurou, "Tenang saja, Gaara! Kakakmu ini akan segera menolongmu!" Temari menepuk dadanya.

Dan Temari pun membalut Gaara dengan perban…

Terus…

Dan terus…

Hingga…

"Selesai!" Temari mengelap keringat dari keningnya. Memperhatikan adik bungsunya yang kini berbalut perban dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Tidak ada yang terlewatkan. Kecuali mata kanan Gaara dan… jari telunjuknya yang berdarah. Mata Temari melebar menyadari jari Gaara yang masih berdarah, "Maafkan kakakmu yang tidak becus ini, Gaara!!" teriak Temari, memegang kepalanya, frustasi.

Dan Gaara masih tepesona…

Begitulah, dalam keadaan seperti itulah, Taka –merpati pengantar pesan tercepat Suna—dikirim ke Konoha. Di dalam gulungan itu tertulis pesan…

_Nyawa Kazekage dalam bahaya. Meminta bantuan secepatnya._

'Brak!!' Naruto menggebrak mejanya.

"Dia menaruh dirinya dalam bahaya macam apalagi sih!?" teriak Naruto frustasi. Walau toh dia segera bertolak ke Suna, Sasuke dan Sakura di sampingnya.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, Suna, Kantor Kazekage…

Temari terbaring di kursi, kompresan basah di keningnya, menutupi matanya, dia terus bergumam, "… Darah… Gaara berdarah…!!!"

Sementara Kankurou berjalan mondar-mandir di tengah ruangan, menggigiti kukunya dalam panik. Gaara, dalam balutan perbannya, masih tidak bergeming.

'Brak!' pintu itu terbanting terbuka. Kepala Kankurou segera menghadap ke arah pintu.

Naruto –yang ekspresinya campuran antara marah dan khawatir-- masuk. Sasuke dan Sakura mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Naruto!" Kankurou memgang kedua tangan Naruto, matanya bersinar penuh harap, "Syukurlah kau datang!!"

"Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Sakura, mengkhawatirkan keadaan Gaara –yang seluruh tubuhnya terbalut perban, dengan mata menatap ke arah jari telunjuknya.

"Dia… Dia… Dia berdarah!!!!" teriak Kankurou histeris.

"Ha?" Sasuke dan Sakura menatap Kankurou seakan cowok itu sudah jadi gila.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, menyadarkan diri, sebelum berjalan ke arah Gaara, memeriksa cowok berrambut merah itu. Naruto mengikuti di belakangnya. Menyadari luka yang diderita Gaara ternyata hanya luka sayatan kecil di jari telunjuknya, Sakura menghela nafas lega.

"Oh. Bukan masalah besar kok. Dia hanya—" Kata Sakura, tapi kata-katanya terputus.

"Dia _benar_ berdarah!!" teriak Naruto tidak kalah histeris.

"Tuh kan! Dia berdarah!! Dia _memang_ berdarah!!!" Kankurou menimpali kehisterisan Naruto.

"Ah. Justru itu—" Sakura hendak menjelaskan, tapi kedua pemuda di depannya itu sibuk sendiri.

"Darah! Darah!! Darah!!! Dia berdarah!! Gya~~!! Gimana dong!?"

"Iya kan!? Iya kan!? Dia berdarah!!"

"Ah, umh… Makanya aku mau bilang—"

"Dia berdarah!!"

"Gaara, jangan mati!!!"

"Eh? Eh??" Sakura jadi ikut bingung, "Apa itu bukan sayatan biasa!? Jangan-jangan sayatan itu beracun!!"

Sasuke menatap kekacauan di depannya dengan tidak percaya.

'Duak! Duak! Duak!!' Sasuke memukulkan bagian belakang Kusanagi pada kepala Naruto, Sakura dan Kankurou.

"Sadar dong! Apanya yang membahayakan nyawa? Itu kan Cuma sayatan kecil biasa!" kedua tangan di pinggang, Sasuke mengomel, "Dan kau, Sakura! Jangan ikut-ikut dua orang idiot ini dong!" Sasuke menunjuk Naruto dan Kankurou. Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya, tersenyum malu.

"Tapi dia berdarah!" protes Naruto.

"Iya! Dia berdarah lho!" Kankurou menimpali.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dengan tidak sabar, "_Lalu?_ Dia kan sudah bukan _host_ Ichibi lagi! Wajar kalau dia berdarah!" kata Sasuke.

"Tapi dia berdarah!!" Naruto berkeras.

"Iya! Berdarah!!" Kankurou ikut-ikutan.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Tampaknya tidak ada gunanya bicara dengan dua orang idiot ini. Lebih baik di segera menyelesaikan masalah bodoh ini dan pulang ke Konoha. Dia tidak percaya dia pergi ke Suna –dan meninggalkan Itachi, kakaknya yang berharga—hanya untuk alasan konyol seperti ini.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah Gaara, memperhatikan jari telunjuknya yang berdarah. Sasuke mendengus, "Luka seperti ini sih, dijilat juga sembuh," kata Sasuke sebelum menjilat jari Gaara.

Hening.

Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke dengan mata tidak percaya, mulut terbuka lebar.

Gaara berkedip. Sekali. Dua kali. Kemudian seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa pun dia bertanya, "Lho? Kenapa kalian ada di sini?"

Naruto dan Kankurou terdiam. Kepala menunduk, aura gelap mulai mengelilingi keduanya. Lalu…

"Dia menjilatnya!!" teriak Naruto, menunjuk Sasu dengan gaya menuduh. Sedetik kemudian, sudah terdapat beberapa klon Naruto yang terlihat _murka_.

"Dia menjilatnya!!" teriak Kankurou histeris, sebelum mengeluarkan gulungannya dan memanggil kugutsu kepercayaannya.

"Tidak termaafkan!!" kata keduanya bersamaan.

"Apa sih?!" tanya Sasuke kesal. Dia sudah membantu, bukannya berterima kasih! Malah…

"Serang!!" kata Naruto dan Kankurou, memerintahkan klonnya (Naruto) dan kugutsunya (Kankurou) untuk menyerang Sasuke.

Gaara berkedip beberapa kali, "Ada apa sih?"

--

"Aku tidak percaya!" gerutu Sasuke yang kini berbalut perban –terima kasih pada Naruto dan Kankurou—menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya, memberikan _deathglare_-nya yang paling mematikan pada Naruto dan Kankurou, yang hanya tersenyum_ sok_ tidak berdosa. "Bagaimana mungkin hanya karena **setetes darah**--," Sasuke mengatakannya dengan penuh dendam, "—kalian membuat gempar Konoha-Suna!?"

"Yah… Namanya panik…" Kankurou mengaruk belakang kepalanya, tersenyum malu.

Sasuke mendengus, "Dasar overprotektif."

"Halah! Kayak kau pantas bicara begitu," celetuk Naruto, menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepalanya, "Memangnya siapa ya, yang teriak-teriak panik hanya karena Itachi terkena **cipratan minyak**?" balas Naruto.

Wajah Sasuke memerah. Memalingkan mukanya, dia berkata, "I-itu kan beda!"

"Apanya yang beda, hm?"

"Erh… Yah… Pokoknya beda!" kata Sasuke seenaknya.

"Sudahlah," Naruto mengibaskan tangannya santai, "akui saja, kalian—"

"Kita, Naruto," ralat Sasuke, "_Kita_."

Naruto terdiam untuk beberapa saat, berpikir, sebelum melanjutkan, "… Yeah, **kita** memang kumpulan orang overprotektif."

"Hanya kali ini aku setuju denganmu."

-End-

Note:

- Woohooo!! One-shot tercepat yang pernah kutulis! Sekali langsung jadi!! Kudedikasikan buat adikku, Blish, yang akhirnya!! Nge-post story juga!

- Oh iya, lupakan aja fakta kalau darahnya bisa kering sebelum Naru cs sampai.

- Eh, ini tadinya mau kubuat Sand-sib. Tapi entah kenapa jadi begini. Ya udahlah. Oh, dan rasa "overprotektif" Naru terhadap Gaara itu Cuma sebatas teman. Aku sih.

- Maaf ya, buat fansnya Gaara. Adegan Gaara nya nggak banyak emang, tapi permasalahannya kan berputar di dia. Hehe…

Disclaimer: kalau aku yang punya Naruto, tuh komik dah jadi komik humor ter-nggak jelas yang pernah ada! Bersyukurlah bukan aku yang punya.


End file.
